Decorative Downfall
by SweetlyPoisoned
Summary: Rin, Miku, Luka, Meiko, and Gumi have worked as strippers and prostitutes most of their lives. Half of them are fairly happy until all hell breaks loose when Kaito breaks a promise and a strange boy comes into the picture. Love triangles are formed, friends ships shatter, and every girl is for herself.


Rin sat on the bed, her legs spread wide.

"Come here." She whispered to her client of the hour.

"Don't be shy."

The man crawled to Rin, his large build covering the young girl. Rin's short blonde hair was brushed back, a white ribbon holding it in place. Her skin was bare, the cold air of the room harding her nipples, along with the excitement.

The man smiled and pulled of his clothes. His shirt then his pants. He took in a deep breath and plunged into Rin.

"Agh!" He grunted in ecstasy.

Rin's head fell back, her eyes closed,"Mhm..." She moaned.

The man trusted into her and came, exhausted he pulled out.

"Thanks babe." He sat on the bed placing his clothes back on.

"Until next time." He pulled ten twenties from his pocket, placing them in Rin's mouth.

She laid in the bed, her self in a cat like position.

"Bye." She waved.

The man left and she quickly stood up and dressed her self in a bright yellow kimono, with wooden sandals.

She stood up and walked outside into the loud dance room with lights flashing, music blared, and her friends dancing on stage. Miku was on one of the lower poles close to the men, they cheered her on. Rin waved to Miku, who waved in return.

"Rin?"

Rin turned feeling a tap on her shoulder.

Gumi stood in her short skirt, a strapless bra decorated to match her outfit, long boots laced up her legs, and a waiter like collar tied around her neck.

"I'm sick of Miku getting all the attention. Let's give 'em a show." Gumi grabbed Rin's hand and lead her up stage.

She pushed the curtains open and pulled Rin out. Gumi began to kiss Rin deeply, the green haired girl's hands pulling down the low set collar lower, exposing Rin. The blonde responded with dragging down Gumi's bra.

The men cheered them on, throwing money at the girls.

Miku stepped down from the pole she was on. Kaito walked up and grabbed Miku, pulling her into an empty room.

Gumi let go and walked away. Rin shrugged it off and took her next client.

Luka glared at Rin as she walked into the back room. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a brunette.

"Ah! Meiko!" Luka said, excitedly.

"Luka! Hi! I thought you know... maybe we could put on a show of our own. Better than Miku, Rin, and Gumi's." Meiko replied seductivly, as she brought Luka up on stage.

Meiko slammed her lips into Luka's. The crowd went wild. Meiko moved away from the pinkette's lips and on to her huge breasts. Luka moaned loudly. The men lost it, they threw their money up on stage.

Meiko pushed Luka to the ground of the stage and removed her light pink top and began to suck and fondle her breasts.

Meanwhile, Kaito thrust into Miku, she nearly screamed when he came inside her. Kaito pulled out, panting intensely. The teal haired girl stared into Kaito's eyes longingly. She honestly didn't care if he loved her or not. She had loved him for the longest time and she enjoyed every time she was with Kaito.

Miku sighed. "Sir, I really should be getting back." She sat up and went to leave the bed when Kaito pulled her back.

"No. Not yet." He whispered into her ear.

He pushed her down on the bed by her belly. Miku's breasted perked up, her hair pushed to the sides. She moved her head to face the right side. Kaito panted. He pulled something from the side of the bed and onto his hand. He then lead his now wet hands over Miku's butt, going in and out slowly, fingering her.

She moaned, "Ah."

Kaito wiped the remaining lube off his hands and slowly crawled over Miku. He lifted her hands above her head and pushed the tip of his penis into her ass.

"Ah!" She moaned as he did so.

He slowly began to thrust into her, faster and faster.

"Agh!" He grunted as he came in her.

"Ah!" She moaned, loudly.

Kaito pulled out and laid next to her.

"I'll leave you." She smiled and went to leave.

"No. Stay, I might want you later."

Miku laid back nuzzling into him, on the bed.

"Yes sir." Miku sighed.

Gumi stood in the back of the club, watching Luka and Meiko up on stage. Luka really was stunning and Gumi knew how the pinkette felt about her. It didn't phase Gumi though. She had feelings for a certain blond. Honestly, that was one of the main reasons she was there. She hated this job. She would've quit a long time ago if Rin wasn't there.

She continued to watch Meiko and Luka on stage "performing".

It was a shame Meiko was so protective over Luka. Gumi might've gone for her if Meiko wasn't in the way. Luka and Meiko finished and got off the stage. The brunette and Luka spotted Gumi in the back corner of the room. The pink haired girl quickly and excitedly walked over to Gumi along with Meiko.

"Gumi! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Luka said.

Gumi shook her head in response, "No ... Well, yes but I don't feel like it."

Luka looked concerned, "Gumi! You're going to get yourself fired!"

"Calm down." The green haired girl sighed.

"We don't want you to go, Gumi and I think that's best if you work. Little miss bunny ears would be so upset if you left." Meiko chimed in.

Gumi sighed once more, "Ugh... Fine."

She walked off, shaking her fabulous butt as she did so. She went to look for a client who had a nice looking ass. Luka watched Gumi walk away and she sighed while looking a bit upset.

"Is something wrong?" the brunette asked.

"oh! No, I'm fine." Luka said, as she put a fake smile on her face.

Rin pulled on her dress when she was done. The client stood and handed Rin the money and left. Rin stood from the bed and followed her client back outside. She walked down the hall ways looking for her next client when was whisked up by a man.

"Hello." He soothed while stroking her hair.

"Hello." Rin smiled seductively.

"Are you free?" The blonde boy asked.

"There's a price." Rin smirked.

"But are you available?"

"Yes." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good." The stranger grabbed Rin and pushed her into one of the rooms.

Rin quickly recognized this room,"So your into 'that.' What role do you want to play?"

He pushed her to the center of the room moving her hands above her head.

"Does that clear it up?"

He pulled off Rin's dress, grabbing the chains from the ceiling. The blond tied her wrists and pulled a blindfold from the side table. He covered her eyes, an wrapped black ribbon around her body, leaving only her personal areas exposed. Rinto slowly crawled up Rin's body, kissing and sucking. He roughly inserted a finger in her vagina as his tongue explored her body.

"You feel amazing." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." Rin moaned.

"You're a bit cocky," The blonde said as he bit down hard on her right nipple, hard enough to hurt but, not hard enough to draw blood. Rin squirmed and let out a soft moan.

"Call me master." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Rinto." She said tauntingly

"Aw, your disobedience is cute. To bad I have to punish you for it." He took out his finger and plunged into Rin, as kept his thumb pressed up against her clit. Pounding deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Scream for me." He ordered.

"Master..."

"Louder!"

"Master!"

"Good. Again."

"Master!" Rin said, screaming as she came.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"...no." Rin panted, but stated it defiantly.

"You really need to learn manners." Rinto said said shaking his head.

The blonde girl smirked, "...Then teach me."

Miku moved her body up and down over Kaito.

"Faster." He grunted.

Miku smiled and moved her hips more violently, causing Kaito to moan in approval.

"Use your mouth." He grunted.

The tealette moved her mouth above Kaitos member, licking and sucking only the top.

"Stop teasing." He grabbed a fist full of Miku's hair and pulled her down on him.

She bobbed her head up and down, taking in his full length. Kaito moaned in pleasure.

"...good..." He panted, cumming in her mouth.

Miku swallowed the liquid and stood to dress. Kaito pulled her back, his front pressed against her back.

"Sir, I have to get back." She blushed.

Kaito whispers to her ear, wrapping his arms around her, cupping her breasts and wet core,"No...I get you before anyone else. Besides...I'm determined to make sure you can't walk for weeks."

Rinto styled a sadistic smirk on his face as soon as heard the words 'teach me'.

The blond circled Rin like she was prey, as she laid there tied up, panting softly. He leaned in and trailed his fingers down her cheek. He kissed her and explored her mouth. Rinto pulled away, leaving a string of saliva.

He moved down to her neck and sucked on it, till it left a red mark. The blond then found some clips in the room and clipped them on her nipples, not hard enough to break the skin.

Pleasure and pain swirled around in Rin's veins as she squirmed.

Her breathing quickened as she felt something cold press up against her wet opening. It suddenly vibrated to life and tore her up. Rin wanted Rinto in her now.

"Mmm.~" Rin moaned as the vibrator was pressed up against her throbbing core.

"I-I hate y-you," Rin managed to moan out.

Rinto held the vibrator against her clit. The blonde arched her back as Rinto thrust two fingers into her, very quickly. She barely had time to breath between each movement. Rin's feet curled up and she moaned loudly as she hit her orgasm. She breathed heavily, glaring at the blond boy.

Rinto stared straight back at Rin, smiling almost.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. I thought I taught you better manners, you bitch."

"Asshole." Rin spat back.

Rinto leaned in close to her, "I know." He said as he kissed the girl.

Rin kissed back, surprisingly enjoying it for once. Rinto then let go of her lips and untied her, handing her a bundle of twenties. He also handed her his number.

"If you're ever looking for a more serious relationship, call me." He said, leaning in close to her face.

"Maybe I will." She smirked, pecking him on the lips.

"Then again... Even if you didn't call me I would still come back, and I still would request you."

Rin looked pleased and blushed for the first time in a while, "I can't wait for our next little session."

She hopped off the bed she was on then quickly pulled on her kimono. The blond quickly followed the boy out the door, hopping to get one last good-bye kiss. But, instead meeting with a certain with green haired girl.

"Oh, hi Gumi. Did you see where the blond guy went?" She asked.

"Eh? No, why?"

"No reason." Rin sighed.

Gumi noticed the hint of sadness in the bunny eared girl's sapphire eyes. She pushed the blond against the wall kissing her passionately.

"Rin, I love you."

* * *

Please review comment and share! Thank you for reading!  
Note: I wrote this with another girl, but sadly she does not have a account. So we agreed to post it here. I will also update regularly until the story is over! Also, the next chapter should be a little less sexual. uwu


End file.
